Working it Out Sequel to the Worse Job
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: What will Hermione and Draco do when he finds out she's been hiding his kids from him for four years?
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

Draco Malfoy stood outside of Grimmuald place staring up at it.

It had been four years since he had been there.

He wasn't sure why he was there now.

All he knew for sure was that he had woke up that morning, thinking about Hermione Granger.

It was weird for him to suddenly be thinking about Hermione Granger.

Maybe it was for the simple fact that he wouldn't be living in the mansion he woke up in if it were for Hermione's magnificent attorney skills.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to Grimmuald place and knocked.

Twenty-seven year old Ginny Potter opened the door. She looked the same as he remembered. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and bright brown eyes.

She smiled polietely at Draco. "I was kind of wondering if we'd see you again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Ginny."

She held the door open for him and he came in, looking around the foyer. She led him into the parlor where he sat awkwardly on the couch. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine. He's at the school right now, you know, it being the middle of October."

"Right. . . . Um, how are your kids?"

"They're good. Lily just turned six and Jamie's five."

"That's nice."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you just ask me what you came to ask?"

"What did you think was going to ask?"

Ginny rolled his eyes. "Hermione's fine."

Draco gave her a small smile. "That's good."

"She moved into a bigger house."

"That's wonderful."

"She's still single."

"That's – why would you say that?"

"Just thought you might be wondering."

Ginny smiled when Draco scowled at her. Looking around the parlor, his eyes caught hold of a picture. He stood and walked over to the fireplace mantel where the picture sat.

"I thought you had two girls," he said to Ginny, picking up the picture.

"I do."

Draco examined the picture. It was Hermione all right. She had cut her hair up to her chin. It looked nice. Next to her, his arm around her shoulder, was Ron Weasley. And both of them were holding two very beautiful little boys.

"Well, then I thought you said Hermione was single," Draco said.

"I did." Ginny got up and went to stand next to Draco.

"Who are these kids then?"

"They're . . . hers."

"She and Ron had kids?"

"Draco, can you honestly look at that picture and say those are Ron's boys?"

Draco looked back at the picture. The boys were twins of about four years of age, he realized. The boy in Hermione's arms had straight brown hair while the boy in Ron's arms had curly blond hair. Blond hair.

But the thing Draco really notice was that each child had grayish-brown eyes.

The picture slipped from his grasp. Ginny caught it before it hit the ground. Placing it back on the mantle, she said, "She was supposed to tell you. . . . I'm really sorry, Draco. . . . Would you like her new address?"

Still staring off into space, all Draco could do was nod. Ginny walked off to get a quill and a piece of parchment.

Draco still couldn't believe it.

Four years.

She had had those boys for four years.

And she didn't even tell him.

He was a father.


	2. Chapter 2 Peanut Butter and Banana

Draco stood outside of Hermione's new two-story house in, of course, a peaceful Muggle neighborhood.

Two tricycles sat outside on either side of the walk way.

The sight only made him even angrier.

He pounded on the door with his fist. "Hermione!"

No answer. He pounded again. "Granger!"

Still no answer. He pounded again, louder. "HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The door swung open and Draco caught a glimpse of her walking past a notepad in her arm. He stormed into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Hello Draco," she said.

" '_Hello Draco_'?" he said as he followed her around the house as she took wrote in the notepad. "_Is that all you have to say to me_?"

"Is there something else I need to say?"

Draco exploded then. The emotions he had said he was going to keep in coming out full force. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THAT THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE YOU NEED TO SAY! FOUR BLOODY YEARS, HERMIONE! FOUR BLOODY YEARS YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME! MY SONS! DID YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT OR SOMETHING? WOULD IT HAVE BEEN SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR YOU TO SEND ME AN OWL OR SOMETHING? IN FACT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN WE WERE LIVING TOGETHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, HERMIONE? HOW COULD YOU NOT LET ME KNOW?"

He went to take a breath, Hermione turned towards him when they reached the living room, a look of complete calm on her face. "Are you hungry?"

He completely deflated then, confused. "What?"

"I said, are you hungry? I'm fixing lunch for when the kids come home."

"What – what are you fixing?"

"Peanut butter and banana. It's their favorite, don't ask me why, but I can fix you something else."

Feeling shocked, Draco sat down in an armchair. Hermione simply nodded, walking into her garage.

When some of the feeling came back into his legs, he stood and walked over to the mantelpiece where pictures of the twins stood. The picture was inanimate but the twins seemed to smiling out at him.

He heard the door to the garage open and close behind him but he didn't look. "You used to yell back at me."

"Yeah, well, having two four-year-old boys teaches you a lot of patience."

He picked up the picture and turned towards her. "They're beautiful."

"Everyone says the look like their dad."

He smiled slightly. "What are – what are their names?"

"The one with the blond hair is Ayden James and the other is Damien Michael."

He looked up at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Malfoy," she added.

His smile widened slightly. He walked over to the dining room table and sat down. "Where are they?"

"Ron took them to the park."

Draco glowered slightly when he heard Ron's name but Hermione walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He's nothing more than a . . . caring uncle to him. Uncle Won."

Draco paused for a while. "What are they like?"

"They're cheeky, smart, a tad bit stuck up," Hermione said, leaning against the wall. "But they're two of the most wonderful, clever kids I've ever known. They act a lot like they're dad."

"I hope you're not trying to make me forget that I'm mad."

"Absolutely not." Hermione went into the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients for the sandwiches.

Draco got up and went to stand next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She stopped making the sandwiches and looked up at him. "It was a dumb decision, I realize now. . . . I was scared, is all."

"Scared. Scared of what?"

At that moment, the front door was opened and the sound of laughter filled the house.

Ron and the twins walked into the house. Ron froze at the sight of Draco and the twins looked confused at the sight of the stranger.

As for Draco, he couldn't barely move or think. His kids, his beautiful sons stood in front of him.

And they didn't know who he was.

"Uh," Hermione said. "Hi kids, Ron."

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron said.

"Er, sure," Hermione said. She turned to Draco. "Do you think you could finish making their sandwiches. It's okay if you want to use magic, they've seen it before."

"Um, okay," Draco said.

Hermione and Ron walked up the stairs, leaving Draco standing there with two confused kids staring up at him.

It was then that Draco realized that he didn't know how to be a father. He had seen how his own father had act. But, he most definitely not going to act like his father had acted.

Giving a nervous laugh, he turned back to the sandwiches, pulling out his wand. He felt someone tug at the bottom of his shirt and he looked down. Damien was staring up at him inquisitively, making him look more like Hermione than anything. "Are you a wizard like Uncle Won?" the little boy asked.

Some of his nervousness tugged away and Draco smiled. "Yes I am."

"Mommy says we're wizards too," Ayden said.

"You are," Draco said.

"But mommy says that we can't magic school until we're eleven," said Damien.

"So we go to preschool," Ayden said.

"Preschool?" Draco asked confused.

"Uncle Won didn't know what it was either," Ayden said. "We learn math there."

"And reading," said Damien.

"Muggle stuff?" Draco said, a bit angrily.

"That's what Uncle Won called it too," Damien said. "But mommy teaches us wizard things too."

"Like what?"

"Like what to mix in simple potions," said Ayden.

"And names of certain charms," said Damien.

"And when Uncle Won comes over, he teaches us how to fly on toy broomsticks."

"And when Uncle Harry comes home for the holidays, he teaches us Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But mommy says we can't use a wand yet."

"Really?" Draco remembered being shown how to use a wand when he was three.

"Yeah, she says it's too dangerous," Damien said.

"It's not dangerous at all," Draco said, lifting each boy and sitting them on the counter. The sandwiches sat between them.

Draco handed the wand to Damien. "Give it a wave."

**

* * *

**

**Hermione POV**

Meanwhile, upstairs, Hermione sat on her bed while Ron yelled at her. She really had had enough of the yelling today.

"How could you just let him in, Hermione?" Ron was saying. "Don't you realize how bad he could be for the kids?"

"I do," Hermione said. "But I also realize that he could be an absolutely great father."

"You're not really considering –"

"Letting him stay? Letting him get to know the kids I kept from him for four years? Yeah, I'm kind of considering that."

"What if he tries to take them, Hermione? What if – what if you have to separate the boys? What if –"

"What if the world catches fire and our hair burns off? Ron, I have a feeling that it's all going to be fine. Draco and I will talk it all out and get everything settled okay? Don't worry so much."

Ron was about to respond when he sighed. "I remember when I used to say that to you."

"Yeah, well, you still can. Just, not right now." Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You know, no matter what happens, you'll always be Uncle Won."

Ron smiled.

Downstairs, Ayden screamed.

Hermione and Ron rushed towards the stairs, back to the kitchen. . . .

And were greeted by the sight of all three of the boys covered in peanut butter and slices of banana.

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Next to her Ron scowled.

Draco grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Uh, the sandwiches might take a while."

Behind him, the boys grinned and shrugged too.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Pulling out her wand and looking around her peanut butter and banana covered kitchen, she said, "Let's get this cleaned up."


	3. Chapter 3 Sometime

**A/N: Once again, I would like to thank all my readers. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to find that after two days, I have 6 reviews, 141 hits, 1 c2s, on 5 peep's favorite list, and 8 people's alerts. You guys are truly my incentive to keep writing these stories. Thank you all.**

Hermione leaned against her kitchen counter, watching the boys interact with Draco.

Right now, the boys were lying on the carpet in front of the fire playing Chutes and Ladders. . . . Well, the twins were playing, Draco was learning. He had never even heard of Chutes and Ladders before. So it wasn't a big surprise that Draco kept getting chutes.

Hermione looked over to the clock. Nine p.m. "Okay, boys, time for bed," she said.

All three of the boys groaned. "Come on mom, just another hour," Ayden said.

"Yeah, we're not even tired," Damien said, yawning.

"What will another hour hurt?" Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It'll hurt in the morning when the boys have to wake up and go to school. Come on you two."

Mumbling, the boys got to their feet, following their mother towards the stairs. They stopped though and turned back towards Draco. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Damien asked Draco.

Draco looked up towards Hermione. "It depends on your mom," he said.

Both boys turned. "Can he come back tomorrow?" Damien said.

"He'll be here when I guys get out of school, I promise," Hermione said, not taking her eyes from Draco's.

The boys cheered and rushed past their mother, up the stairs. Ayden stopped and looked back at Draco. "Out of all mommy's boyfriends, I like you best."

"_All mommy's_ –?"

"Okay, time for bed," Hermione said, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders and pushing him up the stairs. "Mommy will tuck you both in."

"Goodnight, Uncle Draco!" the boys called down.

"Night," Draco murmured softly.

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, Hermione came back downstairs to find Draco sitting in the armchair again. "Uncle Draco?" he said.

Hermione curled up on the sofa, her legs stuck underneath her. "Unless you can figure out how to explain to two four-year-olds that you're their dad, then Uncle Draco's going to have to be okay for right now."

"I want to be Dad, Hermione, not Uncle Draco."

"Then tomorrow, we can try to explain it to them. It won't be easy, trust me. Their attention span is very . . . small at this age."

"They seem to remember 'all mommy's boyfriends' just fine."

Hermione could feel her face get hot. "I haven't had any boyfriends. I've just gone a couple of dates. But, guys don't tend to ask you out again when they figure out you have two kids at home and an overprotective friend."

"Weasley?"

"Ron, yes."

"How often is he over here?"

"Pretty often. He's been helping me with the kids, is all."

". . . . I would have helped."

Silence. Hermione twisted her fingers together, looking every except at Draco. "How've you been, Draco?"

"You always change the subject."

"I see no point in continuing a conversation that's going to end in us fighting and shouting and waking the kids."

Draco finally looked away from Hermione, letting her relax a bit. "I've been fine. How about you?" he said after a moment.

Hermione smiled softly. "I've been okay. I got another job."

"Another job?"

"Yeah. I still work for my firm, but since I'm the boss, I don't have to go in everyday. So my employees owl me with questions and I write back. It got boring though, sitting around the house, so last year I got a job at St. Mungo's. I'm just finishing my training."

"All ways on the move, huh?"

"All ways."

"Is that why the kids go to that Muggle preschool."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They fed you the same lines the fed Ron, huh? It's not a Muggle preschool. It is run by a witch who teaches reading, math, and stuff like that, is all. I'm sure they told you, though, that Ron, Harry, and I still make sure they get a wizard's education."

Draco nodded. Hermione continued. "We don't teach them too much. Just enough so that when they get to Hogwarts they'll know something."

"Going to have them memorizing all of _Hogwarts, A History_?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Of course not," Hermione said, smiling. "Just half of it."

Draco grinned at her. After a moment, he stood to his feet. "I better be going. . . . What time do the kids get out of preschool?"

"Usually, I pick them up at four, but if you want to pick them up earlier, I can make arrangements. But they have to go to school, so no picking them up any time before one o' clock."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Before he Apparated he looked down at Hermione and said, "Something about you has changed."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm still the same Hermione. . . . I've just learned more."

Draco nodded. "You know, you're going to have to explain this whole 'secrecy for four years' thing sometime."

Hermione nodded back. "Sometime. . . . Just not when my kids are asleep."

With that Draco Apparated away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 I want to be Daddy

"So, did your mom ever tell you about your dad?"

Draco walked with the two boys to the park around the corner from Hermione's house. He had done as he promised and picked up the kids from 'preschool' at exactly one o' clock. Part of him was excited for this alone time with his kids, but another part was completely nerve-wracked about what he wanted, no, needed to tell them.

Ayden shook his head. "She never really said much about him. But Aunty Ginny is always saying, 'They look like their dad'."

Draco let a small smile grace his features. At least they'd always be good looking. "What if I told you I knew your dad?"

Both boys stopped, looking at each other, unsure. "It would be . . . nice," Damien said.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," Draco said, kneeling in front of the twins.

"It's not a bad thing," Damien continued. "We'd love to have a daddy, even if we have to share mommy."

"But mommy is lonely so it doesn't matter," Ayden said.

"What do you mean lonely?" Draco said.

"Whenever we go out, she looks at other people who are there and sometimes they're kissing."

At the word, Damien stuck out his tongue and said, "Yuck."

Ayden nodded his head, agreeing, but he continued, "And mommy will look and sigh. Uncle Ron says that's her lonely face."

"Me and Ayden think that Uncle Ron wants to be our daddy," Damien said, "but we heard mommy tell him 'we're just friends'."

Draco shook his head. These kids were too smart.

Ayden reached forward and tugged on Draco's hand. "Will you be our daddy?"

Draco hesitated, wondering if this was the right time. He decided it was. "What if I told you I was already your dad?"

The boys looked at each other again, both reaching up to scratch their heads. "If you're our daddy, then how come you don't live with us?" Damien asked.

Draco stood and led both boys over to a bench, sitting them down on either side of him. "Your mom and I . . . well, we never really got a long."

"How come?" Ayden asked.

Draco shook his head. "Just . . . different ideas, different personalities. . . . Anyway, your mom had you and she didn't tell me. I just found out about you guys yesterday."

Draco tried to slow down what he was talking about, realizing he was talking to two four year olds. Hermione was right; this was a lot more difficult than it seemed. "If I'd known that you guys were my kids, I would have been living with you . . . but for right now, your mom and I still have a lot of things we're trying to work out. . . . Do you understand?"

He looked to his sides, to both kids. Damien was chewing on his lip while Ayden played with one of his many curls. Damien nodded. "So if you and mommy work out your . . . things, you can come live with us?"

Draco smiled at the innocents of it all. It seemed very unlikely that even if he and Hermione could get over their differences or the fact that she had kept the kids from him that they would become a normal happy family. But for the kids sake he simply said, "We'll see what happens. . . . Come on, I'll get you guys some ice cream."

* * *

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up as Ron came rushing into the room where she was checking over a patient.

Ron looked frantic and scared, his red hair flying all over the place. "Hermione, the kids are missing!"

Hermione turned to her patient and smiled. "You're completely healthy, Mr. Jones, and free to go."

"Thanks Dr. Granger," the old man said, walking wearily past Ron.

When the door was closed behind him, Hermione turned to her friend. "Now, what are you on about?"

"The boys, Hermione, your sons, Ayden James and Damien Michael are missing!" Ron said. "I went to pick them up at three like I normally do and Ms. Kelly said that their 'dad' had already come to get them! Do you see what this means? Malfoy went and kidnapped them!"

"Ron," Hermione said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "The boys are fine, okay? I told Draco he could go and pick them up at one."

Ron's mouth fell open. "_You did what_? Hermione, what if he decides to not bring them home?"

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"Uh, let's see, maybe because you didn't tell him about it for four years!"

"Oh, no, Ron, don't blame that all on me. You didn't think I should tell him either."

"Yeah for good reason!"

"And what was that? Because you want me and my kids all to yourself?"

When Ron didn't respond, Hermione shook her head. "Look Ron, I care about you, a lot, and so do the boys, but you and I are not going to happen. I'm extremely sorry to say that, but –"

"Hermione, I want to be a dad to those kids," Ron said with a strong surge of emotion. He reached forward and grabbed her hands. "And I want to be a husband to you."

Hermione took a deep breath. She realized how much Ron had given up for her and the kids and she could never thank him enough for it. But still. . . . "As much as you mean to the kids and as much as they mean to you, Draco will always be their dad. . . . And as for you and I –"

The receptionist poked her head in. "Dr. Granger, you have another patient waiting for you."

Hermione gently removed her hands from Ron's grip. "We'll talk more tonight."

Ron hesitated before nodding. Looking back at her one more time, he walked out.

Hermione sighed and then got ready for her next patient.

* * *

At five o' clock, Hermione arrived home to find the boys playing around outside. Ayden and Damien rolled around on their bikes while Draco chased them with a water gun. Hermione smiled. She never saw Draco look so happy before.

He stopped when he saw her, a guilty grin on his face as he hid the water gun behind his back. "Hello, Dr. Granger," he said.

Both boys, seeing he was distracted, hopped off their bikes and onto him, knocking him to the ground. Hermione laughed as Draco overcame the boys and began tickling them.

"Mercy!" Ayden cried.

"Mommy, help us!" Damien screamed.

Hermione rushed over and grabbed the abandoned water gun, squirting Draco in the face. He laughed, let go of the boys, and rushed at her, grabbing her around her waist. Hermione screamed as she was practically lifted from her feet. "Help me, you guys!"

Ayden and Damien let out two war cries and rushed at Draco and Hermione. The next thing any of them knew, the whole lot of them were laid out in the grass, laughing hysterically.

Hermione looked over at Draco to notice him looking at her. She smiled kindly, sitting up. "We better get inside before we all get sick."

Swooping Ayden up into her arms while Draco picked up Damien, she headed into the house. "What do you boys want for dinner?"

"Pizza!" the boys shouted.

"Funny," Hermione said as she set Ayden down. "I was under the impression that I had two kids, not three."

"Is daddy staying for dinner?" Damien asked.

Hermione looked at him and then up at Draco. "If he wants to."

"I'd love too," Draco said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "Great."

Had she not been looking at Draco and if Draco had not been looking at her, they both would have seen the winks the two little boys shared.


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

Meanwhile, Harry Potter sat in his wheelchair in his office at his desk grading papers. Eight years he had been a teacher and he still hated grading essays and tests. It was boring. He'd rather be teaching his students how to block spells and such.

There was a pop outside his door, a pause, and then a knock. "Come in," Harry said, keeping his eyes on his papers.

The door opened and Ronald Weasley came in, immediately moving to the couch Harry kept in his office. He laid down, his hands over his eyes. "I'm being replaced, Harry," he said.

Harry set down his quill, turning his wheelchair towards Ron. "What are you on about?"

"I'm being replaced, Harry. By _Malfoy_."

Harry sighed. He knew this was going to come. But he hadn't realized that it was going to come so soon. Ginny had wrote him yesterday after Draco had left their house, looking fit to kill. She had said prepare for a storm. A day later and he seriously needed a jacket.

"Ron," he started, "you have to understand that –"

"I was always there for those boys," Ron said, getting up and pacing. "Everytime Hermione got caught up with work and training, I was there. _I _fixed dinner, _I _made sure they get there worksheets done, _I _tucked them in and read them bedtime stories. . . ."

"Are you through?"

"And what has Malfoy done? Nothing! I bet he doesn't even know that Ayden's favorite color is Red? Or that Damien hates green beans? Or that Ayden will only eat macaroni and chees for dinner on Tuesdays? Or that Damien tugs his right ear when he reads? No! I don't think so!

"Ron –"

"I've known Hermione since we were eleven, close to nineteen years! I know her favorite color, food, muggle music, book, and everything else!"

"Ron, wait –"

"I've been a great friend to her! I've watched over her! I helped her when she didn't think she was going to be able to take care of the boys! I cooked for her, cleaned for her, cared for her!"

"I thought this was about the boys."

"It is!"

"Then why did you just go off on a tangent about Hermione?"

"I –" Ron stopped pacing, sitting back down on the couch, his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me, Harry? I mean, did I tell you I pretty much proposed to her earlier today? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You love her is all. We're twenty-nine, thirty now Ron. That's nineteen years of friendship and feelings. You and Hermione have always been short of . . . awkward. And you've always kind of like her."

"But she doesn't like me."

Harry sighed again, rolling his chair closer to Ron and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Listen . . . right now is a crazy time for all of us. Draco found out he was a dad, the boys met him, and Hermione was probably not prepared for all this. She may seem cool, calm, and collected at the moment but she's probably freaking out. All we can do, all _you_ can do is let all this settle down and see what happens. If you're really meant to end up with Hermione, it'll happen. But for right now, just . . . let it go . . . k?"

Ron nodded and Harry rolled back towards his desk.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Harry looked back towards his old friend to see his eyes open wide with realization.

"_I love her_."


	6. Chapter 6 Scared

A night later found Draco running his fingers through Damien's hair as the boy slept in his lap. Ayden lay asleep in Hermione's lap and she gazed down upon him with loving eyes. Looking between his two sons, he realized he had never before seen anything so precious and it still surprised that . . . he had done that.

Running his finger gently across the boy's forehead, he marveled at how quickly he had fallen in love with these kids, after only two days. He marveled at how _easy_ it was for him to love them, how quickly he fell into their routine with Hermione.

Hermione picked up Ayden, his head lolling onto her shoulder, and motioned to the stairs. Draco picked up Damien then, and followed Hermione to the boys' bedroom. He lay Damien down and tucked him into bed, pushing a lock of hair off his forehead and he lay the covers just beneath his chin.

He bent down slowly, and kissed Damien on the forehead. When he looked up, Hermione was smiling at him with gentle eyes. She left the room and he stayed a little longer, just watching the boys sleep. He finally tore himself away, telling himself he'd see them in the morning, but it was difficult all the same.

Hermione was outside when he came out, and she closed the door to their room, leaving it open a little and turning on the hallway light.

"How on earth could we have . . . .?"

"I ask myself the same question every time I see them," Hermione said. She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I realized I never really told you I was sorry."

He looked at her. She looked up at him, biting her lip. "Doesn't change much, does it," Draco said, shaking his head.

She sighed and went back down the stairs. He followed.

Hermione opened the door to her porch and stepped out into the cool night air, crossing her arms against her chest. She sat down on the porch swing and motioned for Draco to do the same, but he didn't. When he wasn't with the boys, he felt angry and betrayed. He sat down in front of her, his arms across his chest also, and a blank stare on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know it doesn't change much, Draco. What I did was wrong, and I should have told you about the fact that I was pregnant before I never saw you again."

"Why didn't you?" Draco said.

"I was selfish, I guess. And scared too."

"What in the world were you scared of?"

". . . . I guess of how we'd raise the boys."

"What do you mean? Did you think I would teach them to hate Muggle-borns or something? I'm not that thick Hermione!"

"That isn't what I was scared of!"

"Then what, huh? What in the hell could you have been scared of?"

"This! All of our fighting and bickering! I didn't want my kids to have to grow up in that kind of environment! Kids need a loving environment to grow up in and you and I . . . we're just. . . . When I was about to tell you, the day we won your case, you came up to me, shook my hand, and you left. That was all we were, Draco. Formal. Professional. And when we weren't formal or professional, we fought and screamed and cursed and called each other fowl names. I didn't want that kind of life for my kids. . . .

"And then, I guess I was scared you take them away from me. I wasn't sure where you stood in the whole, pureblood, Muggle-born thing and I thought you'd take them away, try to 'wash them clean' of all the 'Mudblood' in them. I didn't want to lose them. I _couldn't _lose them."

Draco stared at her in shock. "Hermione. I – I would _never_ do that. I would _never_ take the boys away from you. Did you really think I was that heartless?"

Hermione shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I was stupid, okay? I'll freely admit it in this case. Part of me was still dwelling on Hogwarts and I couldn't get the image I had of you out of my head and . . . I don't know, I really don't. And all I can do is say I'm sorry. I'm incredibly sorry."

Draco reached forward, hesitating, before he placed his hand on top of hers. He couldn't lie and say that he hadn't done the same to her. Judged her based on what he remembered for school. But she had changed, a lot. But he also couldn't lie and say he wasn't angry, because he was still mad as hell. He decided, though, that for now, he could let things drop and stop pestering her about it. "It's okay, Hermione. It's okay."

Hermione threw her arms around his waist, sobbing onto his chest. He awkwardly ran his hand over her hair and another down her back. She kept saying she was sorry and he kept telling her it was okay.

She sat up, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again.

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Hermione."

She smiled back but it faltered. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"I guess."

". . . . That night, in the apartment . . . why – why did you kiss me?"

Draco could feel his heart stop and his blood ran cold. How on earth was he supposed to explain that when he didn't even know. "Maybe some other time, I'll tell you."

Hermione looked as if she were about to say something else, but she stopped, nodding her head. Draco stood, giving her a small wave as he Apparated, feeling stupid for running away from things again.


	7. Chapter 7 Oh Merlin

Why had he kissed her?

Why in the hell had he kissed her?

He was for sure that she had forgotten about that. It had been _four years_ for Merlin's sake. How on earth did she still remember that?

It was close to two in the morning, but Draco could not sleep at all. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and questions . . . but no answers. He knew he'd have to give Hermione an answer some time.

Why did he kiss her?

He hadn't thought about it when he had done it and he had run away because he had done it. She had been yelling at him when he kissed her. He had been a bastard to her before he kissed her.

"I kissed you because . . . you looked kissable?" he said out loud. When he realized what he said he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. That was a stupid reason. Hermione would laugh at him if he said that. Where was his brain tonight?

_Trying to sleep, you git_, it answered back.

"I kissed you because . . . I felt like it?" he said. Ha! He could just imagine the conversation with Hermione.

"_You kissed me because . . . you felt like it," Hermione would say, staring at him with skeptical eyes and her arms across her chest._

"_Yes," he would say._

"_Right," she would say._ And then she'd probably hex him out of the house.

_You're avoiding the real reason_, a voice (his conscious?) said in his head. Great, now he was going insane.

"I don't know the real reason," Draco answered it.

_Of course you do. It's in here. You just don't want to jump to that conclusion._

He realized then that he did know the reason. But that couldn't be right, could it? How could that be for a girl he had ridiculed and tortured all through school?

"_. . . . That night, in the apartment . . . why – why did you kiss me?"_

"Because . . . because I was scared too," Draco heard himself say. "Because . . . I was starting to care about you. And – and I needed to show myself that kissing you wouldn't mean a thing to me. . . . But it did and that scared me too."

Draco lifted the pillow from his face and threw it across the room, sitting up and slamming a fist on the headboard.

"And the scariest thing is . . . I think I still care, damn it."

Draco put his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his hand into his eyes.

He still cared. Merlin.

"_And with these decisions, we've decided – That you two need to get married."_

Before, the only reason he would have had for marrying Hermione was because of his kids.

Could he marry her just for her?

_That you two need to get married_

"Merlin," Draco said, flinging himself backward on his bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Accident

Hermione stood next to a patient, using her wand to take a patient's blood pressure. The poor guy was in need of seriously removal of some boils all over his skin, but it was standard procedure to go through all of this tedious stuff.

But through all these tedious excercises, she had time to think. Two weeks had gone by since Draco had found out about the boys and that alone gave her a lot to think about. But she also had to think about the relationship that was developing between the kids and Draco, which seemed healthy enough to Hermione. The boys seemed to have quickly fallen into a routine with him and they responded well to him, which Ron didn't like.

That was another thing on her list. Ron was apparently trying to establish a more . . . in depth relationship with her. He had asked her out the other day, just for dinner since "That guy" would watch the boys for her. She had politely declined, feeling more at home with her kids then out on a date.

And then there was Draco, who had obviously made a silent agreement with her about the way they would act around the boys. They stuck to small, civilized conversations when they around the kids and when they were alone, they sat in a semi-comfortable silence, each contemplating what to say to the other. Both had many questions but neither of them was willing to answer.

Just then, St. Mungo's receptionist, Janice Tibbet, came running into the room, looking frantic. "Healer Granger, you've got to come quick!"

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"Lisa's Daycare just brought in a little boy! He fell from the playground and was knocked unconscious! No one seems to be able to wake him up!"

Hermione's wand clattered to the floor as she rushed out of the room, following Janice through the halls, begging Merlin to tell her that her kids were okay. She stumbled down the stairs, trying to not to break her neck as she ran.

Janice stood aside and motioned to a door where tons of people stood. Hermione pushed through them, elbowing and yelling for them to get out of the way, not caring what anyone thought or said.

She finally made it into the room, rushing to the child's bedside.

"Damien. . . ."


	9. Chapter 9 Because He's His Dad

An hour or so later, Draco showed up in St. Mungo's, frantically running up to the desk where the receptionist sat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Damien Michael Malfoy?" he said, gasping for breath. "What room is he in?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his dad."

The receptionist raised in eyebrow at him but gave him the room and the ward. Non-magical injuries, room 207.

He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He saw Hermione first, her head in her right hand. Ayden sat next to her, his head leaning against her chest when she wrapped her left arm around him. Looking around, he didn't see Ron and felt a bit of happiness that he had been the first one Hermione had contacted.

He walked over quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and a small smile came to her face. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "How is he?"

A single tear slid down her cheek and she raised a shaky hand to her face to wipe it away. "They don't know. No one knows. But he has a broken arm and he's not waking up."

Draco hesitated before taking her free hand and holding it gently in between his. She looked over at him, a surprised look on her face. "He'll be all right, Hermione, he has to be," Draco said.

Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

Just then Ron Weasley came running up and he paused at the top of the stairs, his eyes drifting down to Hermione and Draco's held hands. But Draco didn't let go of Hermione's hand. On the contrary, he gave it a little extra squeeze. He saw Weasley's eyes narrow and realized that he had just been drawn into a competition that he wasn't sure he wanted to be in.

Oh, he had no doubt that he'd win. . . .

But he was still debating on whether or not he _wanted_ to win.

Weasley came over and sat down next to Ayden, whispering to Hermione who replied back softly that they weren't sure what was wrong with Damien. He whispered to her again and Draco was surprised to see her shot him a glare.

"Because he's his dad, Ron," she said, shaking her head angrily.

Behind her back, Weasley shot him an angry glance to which Draco simply responded to with a short shrug, a small smirk on his face.

No matter what Weasley did, he had a slightly bigger advantage to it all.


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation and White Lies

"Hermione. Hermione."

Draco shook Hermione gently. She was sleep between him and Ron on the chairs while Ayden slept in Draco's lap. He shook her again and she opened her eyes, sitting up with a start.

"Is Damien awake?" she said. They had all been sitting there for five hours. It was now going on midnight.

"No not yet," he said sadly. "Why – why don't you take Ayden home and get him to bed? I'll stay here and bring you any news."

Hermione and Ron both stared at him surprised before Hermione said, "Are you – are you sure?"

Draco nodded. "Get some rest."

Hermione hesitated before getting to her feet and taking Ayden from him. Giving Draco a small smile, she Apparated from the hospital. Draco looked over at Ron to see that he was still glaring at him.

"You may have fooled Hermione," Ron said, "but you can't fool me."

Draco laughed for the first time that night. "I don't think you give Hermione enough credit. Do you really think that I could fool her by pretending I'm interested in the kids? Or are you more worried that I trying to fool her into thinking I'm interested in _her?_"

Ron said nothing. Instead to chose to stare at the wall angrily.

"Either way," Draco continued, "I'm pretty sure if I _were_ just pretending, Hermione would have figured it out days ago. Apparently, I must be in this for the long haul."

"Listen, Malfoy, I don't know who you think you are –"

"I know exactly who I am Weasley. I'm Draco Malfoy, father of the boy who's lying in their unconscious at the moment and of the boy whose mother has taken him home. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on _my son._"

Draco got to the street, fixing his clothes and walked into Damien's room, leaving a seething Ron behind him.

* * *

At home, Hermione lay Ayden down in her bed. Lovingly, she took off his shirt and pants and changed him into his bottoms, deciding she would just give him his bath in the morning.

She changed herself and then climbed into with her son, pulling the covers over them both. She caressed his cheek, admiring his beauty and realizing, actually seeing how much he did look like his father. She gently twisted her fingers in his curly blond hair, smiling at him.

He rolled over and his eyes opened slowly, looking up at her. "Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Is Damien going to be okay?"

Tears well up in her eyes again. For a minute, she considered telling him that his brother would of course be okay, but she really didn't know that and she learned over time that those little white lies often do more damage than the truth ever could. "I hope so baby," she said.

He cuddled closer to her and she wrapped her arms around him, holding his little frame against her. "I love you baby," she said.

"I love you too, mommy," he said sleepily.

After a while, the boy was sleep again and Hermione was able to let herself cry freely.


	11. Chapter 11 Comforting Moments

At two eleven in the morning, Draco Apparated in front of Hermione's house, not wanting to invade her pricacy. He was exhausted and there were still no results about Damien. The hospital had kicked him out though, saying he could come back first thing in the morning.

He knocked, not knowing what to say to her. But he realized he didn't have to say anything when Hermione answered the door.

She looked almost as exhausted as he felt. Her eyes were almost completely bloodshot and her hair was as frizzy as it had been when it was long.

He opened his arms to her and she let him embrace her. She cried into his shoulder and he ran his hand up and down her back. They stood like that for a moment before Draco pulled her back into the house.

"Where's Ayden?" he asked, closing the door behind them.

"Asleep in my bed, surrounded by pillows," she said. "I'm scared he'll fall out of the bed. . . . I've never felt like this before, Draco. I've never felt completely and utterly useless before."

"I think he'll be okay, Hermione," he said, making her sit down on the couch. "They say it's just a concussion; he'll wake up any day now. . . . I'll make you a cup of tea."

Hermione muttered a thanks as he got up and went into the kitchen, using his wand to fix her a cup of tea.

She sipped it carefully, leaning back into the couch with her eyes closed.

"You should get some sleep," he told her when she had finished her tea.

"I've tried," she said, "but my brain is running at a mile a minute and I can't seem to slow it down. I'm just so . . . overwhelmed with worry."

Draco hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He was still kind of new to this whole touching kind of thing. He had just gotten used to it with Ayden and Damien a couple of days ago.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Draco and Hermione looked up at the stairs to see Ayden, holding a blanket and his thumb in his mouth. It was this moment that made Draco rememember that the boys were only four years old, still very vunerable no matter how smart they are.

"What's wrong darling?" Hermione asked, standing. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream," the child said, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I was yelling Damien's name but he wouldn't wake up."

Hermione rushed up the stairs, faster than Draco had ever seen her move, and grabbed the boy into her arms. Running her fingers through his curls, she carried back to the couch, sitting next to Draco again, who wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders again.

She looked up at him and smiled, mouthing the words "thank you". Draco smiled back, nodding.

* * *

The morning found Draco, laying half on the couch, half off the couch, with his arm wrapped Hermione whose head lay on Draco's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Ayden, who was laying on his dad, his hands clutching to his mother's pajamas. 


	12. Chapter 12 Surprise

Nine days later found Hermione, Draco, Ayden, Harry, Ginny, their two daughters Lily and Jamie, and Ron leaving St. Mungo's, now accompanied by a conscious Damien, a smile permanently etched onto his face from the sight of his family and friends. He had woken up the day prior, asking for his mom and dad . . . and ice cream.

Draco, who was pushing the wheelchair, ran his fingers through Damien's soft hair. Damien giggled and reached up to take that hand, gripping onto one of Draco's fingers firmly. Damien's other hand was attached to Hermione's fingers, gently swinging her hand back in forth. Damien looked across his mother at his brother, who was holding onto Hermione's other hand. Ayden grinned slyly at his twin, glancing up at Hermione and Draco, who were looking at each other, smiles on their faces.

These looks obviously didn't escape Harry's watchful eye, who looked up at Ginny. Ginny simply smiled at Harry, resting a hand on his shoulder, before shooting a glance at her own brother, who had a scowl on his face. She sighed. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of Ron's jealously.

Harry was slightly apprehensive, and yet, slightly happy. Apprehensive because he wasn't quite sure how well Draco and Hermione would do together, though they seemed to be doing fine at the moment. Happy because, if they were to get together, not only would it mean the boys could grow up in a complete family, but Harry could finally look at Hermione and see that she wasn't lonely anymore, because all he could ever ask of his best friend was for her to be happy.

Draco was sure of what he was feeling for Hermione. He had enough knowledge to know that he cared about her, no matter how much it scared him to admit it. She wasn't the same know-it-all, buck-toothed, Muggle-born, bushy headed girl he had known in school, as she told him when she had agreed to be his attorney. She had changed inside and out, she had grown up. But as Draco got to spend more time with her and the kids, he often realized that, except for the outwardly appearances, she hadn't changed a bit. _He_ had.

Hermione, on the other hand, had noticed right off how much Draco had changed since the last time she had encountered him, four years back. He was more mature, more responsible, and it was when she realized this that she realized she really should have told him about the boys. He would have made a wonderful father. He could _still_ make a wonderful father. And he seemed serious about wanting to be in the boys' life . . . and in hers.

The group reached home soon, preferring to take Floo powder rather than to Apparate for the kids' sake. Ayden, pushing Damien's wheelchair, ran off with Lily and Jamie into the family room while the adults sat together in the dining room, just chatting. Draco unconsciously laid his arm around the back of Hermione's chair, completely unnoticed by Hermione, who continued to talk as if it were normal. Ron noticed, though, of course, and, if it was possible, the scowl on his face deepened.

The doorbell rang and Draco got up to get it, forgetting for the moment that it wasn't his house but Hermione didn't stop him.

He pulled open the door to reveal an older couple. The man had bespectacled brown eyes and dirty blond hair while the woman holding his hand had golden brown eyes and bushy brown hair. They smiled happily at each other before smiling back at Draco.

"So this is him, eh?" The man said raising his eyebrow. "Looks like a healthy strong young man to me."

"Um, do I know you?" Draco said, slowly.

"Of course, you don't dear," the woman said, "seeing as how we always seem to miss each other. . . . Hermione, darling, how are you?"

Draco looked to his side to see Hermione standing there, her eyes wide in horror.

"Mum, Dad," she said, laughing nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we got your letter about Damien and we just wanted to stop by and see how he was doing," Mrs. Granger said.

"But, I have to admit," Mr. Granger said, patting Draco on the shoulder, "it's a nice surprise to finally meet your husband."


	13. Chapter 13 Conversations

_Husband_.

The word ran through Draco's head as Hermione ushered her parents into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted Harry, Ginny, and Ron warmly as they moved from the dining room table.

"We better be going," Harry said, his cheeks slightly red. "Girls! Come on, let's go!"

Harry, Ginny, Jamie, and Lily Flooed back to Grimmuald place, though Ron lingered slightly, an amused but evil smile on his face. "You guys have fun," he said, happily.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Ayden and Damien cried, rushing into the living room. Mr. Granger lifted Damien from his wheelchair and spun him around.

"Careful, Dad," Hermione said.

"Oh, he's a tough kid, he'll be fine," Mr. Granger said.

"I'm not worried about Damien, I'm worried about your bad back."

Mr. Granger chuckled before setting down with Damien in his lap. Mrs. Granger sat next to them, holding Ayden.

"Um, Hermione?" Draco said. "Why don't we get, um, Mr. and Mrs. Granger –"

"No need for formalities, darling," Mrs. Granger said, smiling. "It's mum and dad."

Draco gave a nervous laugh and said, "Right. Well, then, let's get – mum and dad something to drink, shall we?'

"Right," Hermione said, following him into the kitchen.

When the swinging door closed behind them and Hermione had shut the shade that let people in the living room look into the kitchen, Draco raised his hands to his head. "_Husband_!" he whispered.

"I didn't know what else to tell them!" Hermione whispered back. "I mean I popped out two kids with no husband in sight! And my parents are very . . . traditional. So I told them I had a husband but he was always travel because of Quidditch. At least I said it was something you liked to do rather writing books or something," Hermione added when Draco gave her a look.

"So what am I supposed to do when they start asking questions about Quidditch or about us? And how am I supposed to act when it comes to you?"

"My parents are Muggles, Draco. They wouldn't know a Quaffle from a Snitch. The boys are going on five years old so we've been 'married' for close to six years and for our 'honeymoon' we went to Hawaii. As for us, we're kind of still newlyweds so we kind of have to act like – like we're in love."

Draco stared at her as she turned pink in the face, rushing around the kitchen to grab beverages and a tray. They were supposed to act as if they were in _love_? Sure he was sure he had feelings for her but could he actually act like he _loved_ her?

"It'll only be for a day," Hermione was saying

He focused enough to see Hermione heading towards the door with the tray, trying to back out of the kitchen. He rushed over and took the tray from her saying, "Let me carry that for you, darling."

Hermione smiled, holding open the door for him.

"So Draco, how is, oh what is it called again Jane – right, how is Quidditch?" Mr. Granger asked, after the drinks were passed out.

"It's going really well at the moment," Draco answered. "My team is pretty much top in our league. But I'm glad we got a break because I was able to come home and be with my wife and kids."

"It must be hard," Mrs. Granger said. "I could never imagine being away for as long as you have to be."

"It is hard," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "But I keep a picture of Hermione and the boys in my suitcase so I can see them every day."

Hermione chuckled slightly leaning into Draco a little more and whispering, "Overdoing it."

"Doing what you ask me to," he whispered back.

Ayden and Damien were watching all this from the grandparents' laps, giggling at what was going on. Hermione noticed, a slight frown coming to her face. "Why don't you boys go and play? Ayden, maybe you could help Damien walk around without his wheelchair."

"Yes mommy," the boys replied. Ayden crawled off his grandmother's lap, helping Ayden down too. Slowly, they walked off while Mr. and Mrs. Granger continued the conversation.

"You two planning on any more of them?" Mr. Granger asked.

Draco almost choked on his drink. Hermione covered for him as he coughed. "We hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, don't take too long to think about it," Mrs. Granger said. "God knows we'd love to have some more grandchildren."

Draco laughed nervously before turning to another subject. Dentistry.

Hermione smiled to herself. Even though they were technically lying to her parents, Draco seemed to be genuinely comfortable around them, laughing politely at her dad's corny jokes and listening with interest to her mom's story. They even continued to talk after Hermione went to tuck the boys into bed.

"I think we should all hit the hay," Mr. Granger said, stretching as he got to his feet.

"I'll go get your suitcases from the car, dad," Draco said.

"Why thank you, Draco, my boy."

Draco walked out the front door and the Grangers turned to smile at Hermione. "Well?" she asked.

"He seems like a very nice young man," Mrs. Granger said. "And he's very handsome."

"I don't know if I really like him not being here so much to watch over you and the boys," Mr. Granger said. "But at least it's to make sure you all still have a roof over your heads."

"But you like him, right?" Hermione said.

"Of course we like him, dear," Mrs. Granger said. "But are you happy?"

Hermione grinned. "Extremely happy."

Draco came back into the house with the suitcases and Hermione led the way to the spare bedroom towards the back of the house.

"We'll see you in the morning," Hermione said to her parents, taking Draco's hand.

"Should I just –" Draco said, nervously as they headed up the stairs.

"You might need to stay a while," Hermione said, her cheeks turning red. "Just in case my mom does that whole . . . checking up thing."

They entered Hermione's bedroom where Draco Apparated to his house to get his pajamas and Hermione turned her queen size bed into two twin beds. She finished changing just as Draco came back, now dressed in his own pajamas.

"I'm really sorry about this, Draco," Hermione said. "It seems like I've been doing a lot of lying lately."

Draco climbed into his bed, shrugging. "It's not like I've never lied before. Don't – don't worry about it."

Hermione grinned at him. "Thanks, Draco – You really don't know how much this all means –"

There was a knock on the door and Hermione grabbed her wand, flicking it and making the two beds come together. She feel into Draco and he caught her, his arms encircling her waist. "Come in," Hermione called.

The door opened slightly and Mrs. Granger peeked in. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said.

"Not at all, mum," Hermione said, turning in Draco's arms to face the door.

"I just wanted to come say goodnight and have a good night's rest," she said. "Love you both."

She closed the door and Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Uh Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You can – you can let go of me now."

"Oh, er, right." Draco let go of her and Hermione scooted the beds apart again.

"Goodnight, Draco," Hermione said. "And . . . thanks."

Draco smiled at her, shrugging. "Don't mention it."

Hermione smiled back, using her wand to turn off the light. Draco rolled over onto his side, wishing for a moment that Hermione hadn't moved the beds apart.


	14. Chapter 14 Go Somewhere

Hermione's parents left the next day after a spectacular breakfast prepared by Mrs. Granger. Draco actually had to admit that he would miss Mrs. Granger's bouncy aditude and Mr. Granger's jokes.

"It was lovely to finally meet you, Draco dear," Mrs. Granger said, kissing him on his cheek after giving kisses to the boys and Hermione.

"You take good care of my little girl, son," Mr. Granger said, shaking his hand.

"I will sir," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand in his. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. They all waved as Mr. and Mrs. Granger drove off in their car.

"Mommy, can we go spend the night at Aunty Ginny's tonight?" Ayden asked after they had closed the door.

"Yeah, she said if it was all right with you, we could spend the night," Damien said.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Go ahead and go pack you things."

The boys cheered and hurried up the staircase. "Don't forget your toothbrushes again!" Hermione called after them.

"So what do you usually do on nights when they go over to Harry's place?" Draco asked as he and Hermione walked towards the living room.

"Nothing really," she replied. "Just sit around and watch movies, read books. Nothing special."

"Oh." They had reached the living room and just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Draco looked down and realized that he was still holding Hermione's hand, but he couldn't make himself let go and Hermione wasn't taking her hand back so he didn't say anything about it.

"Would you," Draco started, "er, maybe want to, I don't know, go . . . somewhere?"

Hermione looked up at him again, this time genuinely surprised. "Are you . . . asking me out on a date?"

Draco could feel his face get hot. "It's not a date if you, uh, don't want it to be. Just, er, going somewhere."

"Oh. . . . Well, I'd love to go with you . . . somewhere."

"It's okay. I didn't think – wait, what?"

"I said, I'd love to go with you . . . somewhere."

"Great! I mean, o-okay."

"Where will be going? How should I dress?"

"It'll be a surprise. Just dress nice."

Hermione glanced up the stairs. "All right as long as you're not taking me to the Sly again. We saw what kind of surprises came out of that."

Draco chuckled, grinning at her. "Yeah, well, they can be considered a pleasant surprise." He let go of her hand and stepped back a little, realizing how close together they had been. "So I'll pick you up tonight at eight?"

"Tonight at eight," Hermione said, grinning.

"Right. . . . See you."

"See you."

Draco Apparated to his house, his heart thudding in his chest. He felt like a teenager going through all the stages of teenage hormones. This was ridiculous.

And now, he had a date with Hermione Granger, something he thought would never happen. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn't be more excited.


	15. Chapter 15 Big Date

Hermione stood in front of her mirror, running a brush through her hair before pulling it up into a French roll, little tendrils falling in front of her face. She had no clue where she was going but she hoped she wasn't too dressy. The black dress she'd borrowed from Ginny fit her comfortably, but snuggly, showing off her curves. The front of the dress was attached to a choker which tied on the back of her neck, while most of her back was out in the open. And then there was slit up the side of her leg, going halfway up her side.

"Okay," Hermione muttered. "I look . . . okay. . . . I look . . . like something."

There was a knock downstairs. Hermione quickly put on her shoes (black high heels that snapped around her ankles), and ran downstairs. "Coming!" she called.

Checking her reflection once more, Hermione sighed, slightly content with how she looked. Turning towards the door, she took a quick breath and opened it.

"Wow, you look fantastic!"

Hermione's smile dropped. "Ron? What are – what are you doing here?"

"Well," Ron said, "Ginny told me she was keeping the boys tonight so I wanted to come see if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight."

Hermione sighed. "I'm, er, kind of already going somewhere."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Well, uh, I –"

"Who are you going with?"

Hermione finally looked up at Ron to see the hurt in his eyes. "Malfoy?" he said.

She nodded. The hurt in Ron's eyes turned to anger. "What are you doing going out with him then?"

"He asked me to go somewhere with him. And I said yes."

"You don't even know where he's taking you? Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"What do you expect him to do with me? Kill me and stuff me in a garbage can?"

"I expect him to be the same old Malfoy from school! I don't know why you trust him so much Hermione! He's just going to end up breaking your heart like the first time and you're just leading the way! He's a git! He's –"

"—the father of my kids and he's changed! He's been nothing but helpful since he found out about the boys and –"

"AND SO HAVE I! I WAS HERE WHEN HE WASN'T! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE WHEN HE WASN'T! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, HERMIONE! AND HE PROBABLY NEVER WILL LIKE YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HIS TYPE! HE'S PROBABLY JUST USING YOU!"

An odd silence followed those last words. Ron visibly calmed down as he realized what he said, his face blanching. "Hermione –"

"Because that's all I'm good for, right?" Hermione said, a stray tear falling from her eye. "For people to use me? How many times have you used me, Ron, huh?"

"Hermione, that's not –"

"Besides, who the hell are you to tell me who's my type and who's not? Oh, wait, I know. Is it because you definitely know you are not my type, right?"

"But –"

"Go away Ron."

"Hermione –"

"Leave!" She slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath to calm her down. Tears were still threatening to fall and she squeezed her eyes shut, going back upstairs to fix her makeup.

Halfway up the stairs there was another knock on her door. Hermione groaned out loud before rushing to open the door. "For crying out loud! Go away, Ron!"

"Ron? I am definitely not Ron."

Hermione froze in her anger to see Draco standing in front of her, dressed in black slacks and a black button up shirt, an amused look on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh," Hermione said, stepping back to let him in. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Weasley, apparently," Draco said, going into the kitchen to grab a vase. "Why on earth would I be Weasley?"

"He was over here a couple of minutes before you arrived."

Draco sat the vase on the table and looked at Hermione. The smile on his face disappeared slightly. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, I don't really want to talk about it. . . . Are we ready to go? I hope I'm not too dressed up."

She blushed slightly as Draco's eyes raked over her outfit. He looked up at her again and smiled, "You look fine."

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked as Draco offered his arm to her to Apparate.

"A little jazz club I heard about from a friend. I think you like it."

* * *

Hermione couldn't lie to herself. She was completely surprised that Draco was into poetry and jazz, but it was a good surprise since she liked poetry and jazz a lot too.

Their table sat just on the edge of the dance floor where they had a good view of the band and the speakers hired for that night. And the light dinner that they had been served had been absolutely spectacular.

"This is really nice," Hermione said to Draco under the soft music.

He smiled. "I'm really glad you like it."

"All right cool kids out there," the mc said as the song came to an end, "this next number played by Silky Smooth and his band goes out all those lovebirds in our audience. So guys grabbed that one lovely gal and come to the dance floor."

Draco offered his hand to Hermione. "Care to dance?"

"I'm not a very good dancer," she said, blushing.

"Please?"

Hermione hesitated before finally reaching out to take his. He pulled her to her feet and took her out into the middle of the dance floor, his free hand landing gently on her waist. Hermione wished for the blush on her face to go away but instead it seemed to get deeper. When she finally got the nerve to look from Draco's shoulder to his face, she wished she hadn't. His gaze trapped her and she couldn't tear her eyes from his. He smiled at her and she was able to relax, though only slightly. Her stomach felt like it had just taken a rollercoaster trip on its own.

But for the first time that night, she was able to forget about Ron and all the cruel things he had said to her and she was able to bask in this perfect night.

The band music softened and a speaker got up, his voice magnified, but speaking just above a whisper.

_Love. Oh, what a rush it brings. The way one's heart quickens at the simplest of touches. The heat in the face at the simplest of words. The acceleration of finding that one special person, who makes the world stop and yet spend faster at the same time. Love. The greatest of emotions, holding all the emotions. The way of life. The way of _living_. My way to you, your way to me. My love, your love, _our _love_. _Complete. _

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder as he held her closer to him. A small smile appeared on Hermione's face as she closed her eyes. Oh, yes, this was perfect.

* * *

Hermione and Draco Apparated back into her house, going on twelve in the morning, completely silent but completely happy.

"That was really beautiful, Draco," Hermione said, softly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Draco said. They stared at each other for a moment before looking into opposite directions. "I better be going."

He stepped back to Apparate when Hermione said, "Wait."

Stepping towards him, she took a chance, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Smiling at him she said, "Good night."

He grinned back, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "Good night, Hermione."

He Apparated out of her house and Hermione turned to the stairs, sighing happily. "Not his type my arse."


	16. Chapter 16 Picnic

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that go along with it. But any extra characters are mine, all mine! Muhaha. . . . Sorry, went a little crazy there. Enjoy.**

On Sunday morning, Hermione woke to the sound of dishes clanking and the boys chattering away. She realized, a little weary, that she had been dreaming about her date with Draco to nights ago. A small smile came to her face when she recalled it, but then there was a slight crash downstairs and a deeper voice spoke out.

Hermione rolled out of bed, grabbed her robe, and went downstairs. "Boys?" she said. "Boys, what are you –?"

"Daddy's here!" Damien said.

Hermione paused at the end of the stairs, debating wheter or not she should rush back upstairs or not and change clothes, when Draco stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Hey," he said smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Hey. What's going on?"

Ayden came running out of the kitchen, jumping into Hermione's arms. "We're planning a picnic!"

"A picnic?" She said.

"Yeah, me and Damien –"

"Damien and I," Hermione and Draco corrected.

"Right, Damien and I already made four peanut-butter and banana sandwichs, four peanut-butter and jelly sandwichs, and four ham sandwichs."

"Why do we need sixteen sandwhichs?" Hermione asked.

"For if we get really, really hungry," Ayden explained, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh, of course."

"And we also packed some chips and some fruit and a pitcher of apple juice with three cups."

"Ah, so was it the fourth cup that I heard break."

"Yeah, but daddy cleaned it up and was about to get us another class when you came downstairs."

"So," Hermione asked, carrying Ayden into the kitchen. "Where are we going for this picnic?"

"They've suggested the park," Draco said, reaching up into the cabinet and pulling out a cup.

"It's a really nice day, mommy, for it almost being Christmas time," Damien said as he took the cup from Draco and added it to the contents of a large picnic basket.

"Why the sudden urge to go on a picnic?" Hermione asked.

"Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry, Jamie, Lily, Ayden, and I watched a movie yesterday and the people in the movie went to the park to have a picnic. The mommy and daddy sat on the blanket while the two kids went off to place. It seemed like a good idea to us."

Hermione glanced at Draco who happened to be doing the same. He grinned at her and Hermione blushed slightly, rolling her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready," Damien and Ayden said together.

Hermione sighed, a smile on her face. "I'll go get changed then."

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked through the park, holding the basket between them, the blanket laying on top. Ayden held onto Draco's hand while Damien held Hermione's, both boys glancing at each other and then up at their parents, grinning happily.

"This looks like a nice spot," Hermione said, pointing out a shady area underneath a canopy of trees. Draco agreed, setting the basket down so that he could spread out the blanket. The four of them sat down together, pulling out the food. Hermione poured the drinks while Draco handed Ayden and Damien each a peanut-butter and banana sandwhich. He and Hermione both settled for the ham. They chatted peacefully, the boys going into full detail of their slumber party with Ginny and the girls. Apparently, they all played hide and go seek in that gigantic house and told Hermione and Draco that they'd have to come play next time too.

"Can we go play on the playground mommy?" Damien asked.

Hermione hesistated, thinking about last time Damien had gone on a playground. "Well. . . ."

"Come on mommy, I'll be careful," Damien said.

"I'll keep in eye on him mommy," Ayden said as if he were way older than his twin.

". . . Okay, but be very careful," Hermione said.

"We will be," the boys said, jumping up and running towards the playground.

Draco scooted a bit closer to Hermione, keeping his eyes on the kids. "They're good boys," he said.

"As always," Hermione said, smiling.

"I was wondering, Hermione," Draco started, hesistantly, "if the next time the boys go spend the night at Grimmuald Place or if you just happen to get a babysitter one night, if you maybe wanted to . . . go somewhere again."

"Where would we go this time?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"We could just go somewhere," Draco said, smirking at her. "Just be spontaneous."

Hermione smirked back at him. "Sounds like fun."

"Excuse us?" Hermione and Draco looked up to see two middle aged women in jogging suits standing next to their blanket.

"Hi," the first lady said, grinning. "We were just walking by and we happened to notice you and your boys and we just really wanted you to know how cute we thought your family was. I mean, you four look like something from a movie."

"I don't think I've ever seen any boys so adorable," the second lady said. "Or a couple more in love."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the women and saying, "Thank you."

The women walked off, leaving Draco and Hermione in silence, staring off in opposite directions but with small smiles on their faces. Draco looked down quickly, putting his hand over hers. He looked away before Hermione could look at him, but from the corner of his eye, he could see her smile widen.

**A/N: So I hope you all are ready for some much needed Draco and Ron spats! I'm so excited! Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, this story for that matter. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday Party

**Disclaimer: I do know own Harry Potter or any of its characters. But the plot is mine, thanks.**

**April 19**

"Happy Birthday, dear Ayden and Damien. Happy Birthday to you!"

Hermione flashed her camera as the boys blew out the candles. She smiled as Ginny began to cut the cake using her wand. This was a wonderful party. Everyone was there, with the exception of her mum and dad who were off traveling through South America but they called to send their love and presents had arrived in the mail.

Hermione looked around her backyard, watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley swing happily together on the swing, watching Ron and Harry have a animated conversation (most likely about Quidditch), watching Lily and Jamie swing happily from the swings, watching her boys grin happily, glancing from their presents to the cake to their friends and family.

Her eyes settled on Draco, who looked oddly out of place and yet oddly happy while Ginny made conversation with him. She smiled softly to herself. Close to seven months had gone by since Draco had found out about the boys and she had to admit, he had fit into their lives perfectly.

His eyes lifted up to meet hers suddenly and she blushed. He smiled warmly at her though and Hermione's smile couldn't help but become bigger.

Ayden and Damien quickly inhaled the pieces of cake. "Presents!" they cried when everyone else was only half way through their piece of cake.

Hermione giggled, setting her cake down and sitting down across from her sons, next to Draco. "Fine, fine. Who's shall we open first?"

"That one," Damien said.

Hermione picked up a large present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, leaning over to put it between the two boys. Inside, almost expectedly, were some homemade sweaters (red with dragons that swooped all over it for Ayden and green with brooms and Quaffles on it for Damien) and some homemade treacle tart. Hermione immediately took the treacle knowing if she didn't the boys would eat it all up in one go.

Next was a present from Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Jamie. The toy broomsticks were obviously Harry's idea, along with their own Snitch and Quaffle.

"Thought you might want to get them started early," Harry said, grinning.

"Oh yes, because I've always enjoyed flying so much," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Next was a present from Ron. A toy Hogwarts Express for the both of them.

"That's adorable Ron," Hermione said, smiling as the set the toy aside to move on to the next present from Draco.

"Oh, Draco, you didn't!" Hermione cried, smiling as the boys pulled two Gameboys and some games out of the bag.

Draco shrugged, smirking. "The guy at that Muggle store said that kids love those things. He said, he bought one for his own five year old."

"They're great dad," Ayden said, already taking his out and starting a game.

"That's it!" Ron said, suddenly getting to his feet.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Hermione stood up, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Ron, don't start. . . ."

"No, Hermione! Can't you see the way his trying to buy his way into yours and the boys' life?"

There was another awkward pause. "Mommy?" Ayden said.

"Why don't you boys take your stuff up to your room?" Hermione said, looking down at the boys with a forced smile.

"Lily, Jamie, why don't you come help them?" Ginny said, looking between Hermione and her brother anxiously.

The two little girls hopped off the swings and hurried forward to help Damien and Ayden carry their stuff inside the house.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione turned back on Ron, her smile turning into a scowl and her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. When she spoke, Draco was slightly surprised that Weasley didn't die of fear.

"I cannot believe you Ronald Weasley. How dare you come here and ruin my kids' birthday!"

"I don't know how you don't see it!" Ron screamed. "I don't know how any of you don't see it! Why can't you see that he's been trying to buy his way into your lives? Buying the kids expensive toys every other week, taking you to expensive restaurants and things!"

"Ron . . ." Harry started.

"I don't believe what Hermione and I do in our private time is any of your business," Draco said, standing up.

"Everything Hermione does is my business!"

"Um, no it's not!" Hermione said.

"Last time I checked, Weasley, Hermione was her own person and she can do whatever she wants."

"Well right now she's being blindsided by you and I'm trying to protect from the likes of you!"

"She's a big girl now and we're no longer in school. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

"Obviously she can't if she's dumb enough to let you jump into her life after four years!"

"Hey!" Hermione said. "Both of you stop now!"

"You know what, Weasley? It really doesn't matter that I wasn't there. And it's easy to tell that you're jealous, but the fact of the matter is I'm here now, I'm not planning on leaving and those kids will always be _mine_."

Before anyone could say a word, Ron attacked Draco. Draco fought back, distinctively hearing Hermione's voice in the background, screaming at them both to stop. He hit something hard and heard a crash and screams as the table fell over, taking the cake, punch bowl, cups, and plates with it.

"Ron, Draco!" Harry called. Suddenly, Ron was lifted away from Draco. He groaned to himself and then hopped to his feet to see the damage caused.

Like he thought, they had knocked over the table. The cake lay splattered in the grass and Mrs. Weasley's punch bowl lay in shatters while the paper cups and plates were covered in juice along with everyone's shoes. Ron was currently floating about three feet in the air, Harry holding him up with his wand.

"That it." Draco looked up to see Hermione using her wand to remove cake from her sundress. She looked up at both Ron and Draco, her eyes narrowed. "I want you both out and away from my house."

"But – Hermione –" Ron started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"I really don't want to here it. Put him down Harry, so that he can leave."

"But, don't you want me to help clean up," Ron said.

"No. No, Ronald, I don't want you to help me clean up. This party was ruined and all I want you to do is leave. Now if you you'll all excuse me, I have to go explain to two very confused five year olds why their party has to end early."

She started towards the house and Draco started after her. "Hermione, wait, I just want to say –"

Hermione groaned, stomping her foot and spinning around to face him. "What, Draco? What on earth do you want?"

"Hermione, I just –"

"I am so very close to hexing you and Ron into oblivion for what you did today!"

"Hermione, I –"

"I mean, you both are grown men now! I hoped you both could put your differences aside and be good influences for the boys! But here you both, dueling it out on my back porch!"

"Will you just –"

"So, what, Draco? What do you want to say to me? Because I don't believe there is anything you can say to me that will make me less mad!"

"Damn it, Hermione!" Draco said, frustrated now. "Will you just shut up for a minute so I can ask you to marry me?"

**A/N: OHHHH! Were you expecting that? Sadly, this is almost over. Only about two/three chapters left. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE! **


	18. Chapter 18 Asking

**Disclaimer: No tengo justos para Harry Potter. Not sure if that's how you say, I have no rights/laws for Harry Potter. If not, oh well, the point is still the same.**

**A/N: So, clearing a couple of things up that I meant to put in the last chapter. If people were wondering about Draco's character, I never really considered his behavior OOCish. I kind of figured it as him growing up, experiencing love, true love, for the first time. Oh, and also the sandwich thing . . . yeah, your author has never been an experienced mathematician, thus my silly little mistake regarding the number of sandwiches. Math and I are simply passing acquaintances. Anyway, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'm afraid to say this will be coming to an end soon, my all time favorite story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two days later, Draco sat in Harry's office much like Ron had all those months ago, laying back on the couch with his hands over his face. In short, he was appalled and embarrassed by his behavior at the boys' birthday party. That night, he didn't get a wink of sleep, switching from pacing around his bedroom to sitting on the bed to walking around the entire mansion, trying to force himself out of his insomnia. But nothing worked, not even his favorite cup of tea.

Part of him told himself that he should regret his proposal, if you could even call it that, to Hermione but he couldn't. He _wanted _to marry her. He _wanted _to spend the rest of however long with her and the boys. He really did love her, he realized, though the thought scared him. To actually admit it was a terrifying thing.

He had, surprisingly, told Harry that much as soon as Harry had opened the door to his office. Now Harry sat across from where Draco lie, his elbows on his knees and his head propped up on his hands.

"Well, while I'll admit your . . . proposal was probably a bit . . . unorthodox," Harry said, a slight smile on his face, "I'll also admit it wasn't unexpected."

Draco lifted his hands from his face to look at Harry. "What?"

"Come on, Draco. Do you really think it was hard to notice that you were falling for Hermione? It was the way you looked at her, the way you spoke to her, your presence at her house everyday even if you said you were just there to see they boys. Those things weren't oblivious. Hell, even Ron noticed, and yes he's my best friend but he's particularly blind to this kind of thing."

"Great, so I'm obvious. That's nice to know. So, can you give me advice then? Because I haven't a clue what to do now."

"Well, do you really want to marry her?"

"I'm . . . I don't know. I – I want to, I really do. . . . But I'm not sure I can give her, or the boys, what they need."

"Oh I can help you with that easy. The boys just want a dad, someone to hang out with. Sure, they love Hermione, but to a boy, a dad is someone who has to be there, help them get through those awkward teenage stages. And Hermione . . . all Hermione wants is what every woman wants at some point . . . to be loved. She's a simple girl, Hermione, with simple needs. All you really need to do is be there. But Draco?" Harry added, leaning forward in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "If I find out you hurt her, I'll use every single jinx, hex, and curse that I know about on you without hesitation."

Draco smirked, sitting up. "I'll take you for your word on that, Harry."

* * *

Draco Apparated in front of Hermione's house, not really caring if the Muggles saw him. He didn't really have a clue at all what he wanted to say, which would explain why he stood outside the door for close to an hour. Taking a deep breath and mentally berating himself for not having a backbone, he knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, as if she had been standing there waiting for someone to knock. Hermione looked frazzled, her eyes slightly bloodshot, as if she hadn't been sleeping either and her hair was as wild as it had been when it was long. But Draco didn't believe he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful.

"Hey," Draco said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hello," Hermione said. She hesitated, stepping aside slightly. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." He stepped into the house closing the door behind him. It was quiet, he realized. "Where are the boys?"

"Still at Daycare. Ron's going to pick them up for me."

"Oh." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Um, look Hermione, I – what happened Saturday – I didn't – it didn't mean –"

"Don't," Hermione said. Draco finally looked at her. She wore a blank expression but Draco could see the hurt in her eyes. "Don't tell me it didn't mean anything, okay? I've heard that story too many times, from you Draco, and I'm pretty tired of it. If it didn't mean anything than you shouldn't be here. If it didn't mean anything than it doesn't matter."

She started to walk away from him but he reached forward and grabbed her arm. "If it did matter would you say yes?" Draco said, frantically.

Hermione looked back at him. "_What_?"

"What if it did matter, Hermione? What if everything we've ever done together mattered? The very first time I kissed you, the . . . thing that resulted in our two beautiful little boys, my proposal. . . . What if it mattered that I told you that I can't stop thinking about you, about your face and your voice and for the longest time I've wanted to kiss you again. If I said that all of that mattered to me, that all of that meant something, would you say yes?"

Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears, a shocked expression on her face. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, pulling her arm away from his grasp. "No," she said, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

Draco took a step back, a slight pain in his chest. This was not how he had thought it would happen. "Oh . . . all right then."

He headed back towards the door, trying to keep his emotions under control. He opened the door and turned back to her. "Goodbye, Hermione."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. For a moment he thought he might have heard her call his name, but he didn't turn around.


	19. Chapter 19 Love

**Disclaimer: I do not receive any money for this story and don't plan on getting sued at any time.**

**A/N: Hey, people. Sorry if it seems a little Angsty right now. I hope you all still enjoy it though. It would seem you do, considering how many alerts I have on this story. Thanks for reading and review. Love u all!!**

* * *

He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

He wasn't supposed to let some . . . woman . . . some beautiful, intelligent, kind woman . . . make him feel this way.

And to think, if they had still been in Hogwarts he would have concluded that all he was feeling was the result of some potion gone wrong or a hex or just an incredible illness.

But no, he knew he was in love, though he wouldn't have ever thought that love could be this strong. He was to the point when he couldn't sleep for thinking of her.

And then the boys. It had been a few days since he'd seen them and he missed them terribly. He wondered if they thought about him, asked about him.

He wondered if she thought of him.

He had been dumb to think that she felt something for him. It had been simply impossible. A few simple acts of kindness to her and the boys didn't change a thing about what he had done to her for six years straight. The ways he tortured her and criticized her at every possible moment. She probably hated him, for all he knew. It had been eleven days since he had asked her to marry him again. She probably wouldn't contact him or think about him ever again.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs. Draco sat up, confused. Who on earth could that be? Harry visited sometimes but he always owled before he came or contacted him by fireplace.

"Coming, I'm coming!" he called as the person knocked again. Too bad he didn't have house-elves anymore. More knocking. "Just a minute!"

Not really caring, Draco motioned with his hand halfway to the door, swinging it open.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Hi."

"Hi," Hermione said.

Draco stopped in front of her, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried to speak calmly, leaning slightly against the door frame. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Harry, uh, gave me your address," she said, not looking at him. "I . . . needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"Yes, well, I . . ." She was flustered. A fact that made her very endearing. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes searched for something to look at it, anything but him. "I, uh, came to say . . . well, uh, I –"

"Hermi –"

"If it all mattered, would you still accept my yes?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Draco wasn't sure if he'd heard her right. "_What_?"

"What if I said it did all matter? What if everything we've ever done together did matter? The very first time you kissed me, the . . . thing that resulted in our two beautiful little boys, your proposal how ever strange it may be. . . . What if it mattered that I told you that I can't stop thinking about you either, about your face and your voice and for the longest time I've wanted to kiss you again too. If I said that all of that mattered to me, that all of that meant something, would you still accept my yes?"

Needless to say, Draco was incredibly surprised. He wasn't exactly sure what to say and for that moment, he was speechless.

"Well, I . . . understand," Hermione said. "I – I wasn't expecting you to actually say – sorry for bugging you."

Hermione started to walk away. He was going to lose her . . . again. He had to say something, anything.

"Wait," he croaked out.

She stopped and turned to him, a tear sliding across her cheek. He stepped towards her, catching the tear with the tip of his finger. "I'm not letting you go again, Hermione," he said. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Hermione gave a chocked laugh, her eyes moving up to meet his. She smiled and he smiled back.

"I feel like a fool," Hermione said.

"You and me both," Draco said, cupping her face in his hand. "I'm – I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'm going to hold you to that."

And so he did.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. . . . Dang.**

**A/N: So has everyone seen the movie? I have and it was fantastic!! Anyway, this will be the last chapter of Working It Out (tear). I just want to say, it was so very fun writing this story, both parts, and you guys were utterly fantastic with your reviews and thoughts. Thank you all so much for reading. Maybe if you're nice, I'll try to think of a sequel with the kids :-)****. Thanks again.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Draco sat underneath a tree watching as Ayden James and Damien Michael, now seven years old, rode around on the toy brooms Harry had bought them at their fifth birthdays. They were actually quite good on the brooms and Draco often encouraged them to practice, though Hermione was always worried whenever they rode the things.

Little Rebecca Christine, one and a half, toddled after her older brothers, laughing and clapping her hands. Damien swooped down and picked her up, holding her tight on his broom.

"Damien, please be careful," Hermione said, coming out of the back door, a hand over her large stomach. "A little help over here."

Draco grinned getting off the ground to help his wife down the porch stairs. His wife. It still seemed incredibly amazing even after two years.

He slipped one arm around her waist and held her hand in his, helping her down the stairs.

"I know," Hermione panted, "that we said we . . . wanted a big family, but I think this will be the last one for a while."

"Aww, why not just one more?" Draco said, helping her to the ground.

"Unless you're willing to carry it around for nine months and all that, we're not having another."

"That's very . . . impossible."

"Exactly. . . ." Hermione fell silent, a smile on her face as the boys and Rebecca flew around, laughing happily. "They're so . . . wonderful, aren't they?"

"They have a wonderful mum," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek. He placed his hand on her stomach. "So what are we going to name this one?"

"I was thinking about Samantha Michelle if it's a girl and Samuel Jacobs if it's a boy. What do you think?"

"Perfect." He kissed her gently before leaning back to watch his kids.

A warm gentle feeling enveloped him, spreading from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. It was then that he realized that he was happy. Utterly and completely, irrevocably happy. He had three lovely children, one more on the way, and an absolutely beautiful, smart, and kind wife.

And for the life of him, all his money, his mansion, he couldn't wish for a better thing than what he had right then.


End file.
